


you know you'll always know me

by universesalternating



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, This is actually just a love letter to the motoricty fandom of 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universesalternating/pseuds/universesalternating
Summary: Duchess throws a ball and Foxy invites Chuck. Drama ensues because lets not forget even those these babies are expected to take down Kane they are also just teens.
Kudos: 1





	you know you'll always know me

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in the motorcity fandom in its hey-day I went to the NYC meetup and also unfortunately in my first fic ever I misspelled Mike's last name as Chipton. I've never lived down that shame. All that is to say: There will be spelling mistakes here. 
> 
> this is based on a crush I had on 3 separate motorcity fans in 2012-2014 (the ask!fem-mike account who I role-played with that had the best art and lore, chiltonkisses who wrote some of the best muckles smut, and mirre who had the best duckles content and is such an amazing artist) I miss the motorcity fandom everyday and this is a little love letter to one of the best fandoms I was ever a part of.

Here’s three things everyone knows about Chuck: she’s Michelle Chilton’s best friend, she’s shy and awkward, and she’s tall and blonde. 

Here’s three things only Chuck knows about herself: she’s been in love with her best friend for so long it’s painful, she’s got the worst jealous streak that she shares with absolutely no one, and she doesn’t know how to drive. 

Okay, a lot of people know that third one now, but the other two were still locked away deep inside. 

—

The Burners had been enjoying a pizza at Antonio’s when Foxy showed up. It was strange to see the leader without his gang, but he seemed like a man on a mission as he strolled up to the table they were at. None of the rebels had noticed him as they were all cracking up about some story Texas had been retelling. 

Foxy made himself known by setting his helmet down. “Hey Blondie.” He grinned at Chuck as if she was the only person at the table. “How would you like to make a trade?” 

Chuck was surprised at the attention and wasn’t sure how to answer. 

“Hey Foxy.” Clarence said with a grin. “Been awhile since we saw you.” 

Foxy turned his attention to the two men at the table. “It has. As much as I’d love to catch up, I’m a little busy right now. So what do you say Blondie?” He turned his attention back to Chuck. “I need your help tonight. In exchange… well I’ll let your boss decide what you all want.” He looked at Michelle. 

The brunette had been watching the older man closely, but Foxy hadn’t seemed to give any information away about what exactly he needed Chuck for. “This seems out of the blue.” Michelle replied. “You’ve really only ever dealt with me or Jules bringing you custom parts Chuck or Dutch had made for you. What do you need her help for?”

“Well as you know, the Duchess is throwing a ball tonight.” Foxy started to explain. 

“She is?” Texas and Michelle both asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Dutch replied. “We were invited but we never go so I didn’t see the point in telling anyone.”

“We went to the Halloween one.” Texas added in. “That was fun.”

“That was not fun.” Chuck said and Michelle nodded in agreement. 

Foxy snapped his fingers. “Alright, lets stick to the point. I’d like you to go with me Blondie.”

“Her name is Chuck.” Michelle said very firmly.

“Why?” Chuck asked.

“Blonde, tall, younger than the Duchess. Perfect choice for what I’m trying to do.” Foxy said with a nasty grin. “Yes or no sweetheart? Otherwise Michelle, short one, would either of you l-“

“I’ll go.” Chuck replied quickly. The idea of Michelle going with Foxy instead made Chuck practically boil. “Want to meet back here in a few hours when it starts?”

“Oh no sweetheart.” Foxy shook his head. “I don’t trust you to know what to wear on your own.” He seemed to be judging her jeans and tee. “You can come with me now, we’ll get you all dressed up.” The older man looked Chuck up and down. “There’s a lot of great material to work with it, we just need to refine it a little.”

“She’s a person, not some custom mod.” Michelle seemed to be getting more upset by Foxy’s appraisal than Chuck was. 

“It’s fine Michelle, having Foxy owe us a favor is always going to be helpful.” Chuck reasoned with the shorter girl. “Besides, it’s just a ball and getting ready for it, how hard can that be?”

—

Getting ready ended up being much more difficult than Chuck expected. 

After many failed dance lessons, even when cheating using hacked tech, Chuck could not bring herself to dance at Duchess’s ball. Foxy seemed disappointed, but he was still understanding. All Chuck really needed to do is make the Duchess jealous. Chuck didn’t want to break it to Foxy that a fancy paint job wasn’t going to be enough, the blonde felt like she had disappointed the man enough.

The fancy paint job sure was something though. Her makeup was somehow both natural looking (for Motorcity at least) and glowing. Chuck thought she looked like some sort of fairy princess, especially with her freckles highlight with a light sheen of glitter. Her blonde lashes looked longer with the help of mascara even though it made Chuck’s eyes itch. The white lip stain sure stood out though. 

The white lips matched the top half of the dress she was in. The bottom portion faded into shades of blue which matched the blue converses Foxy let her keep on. Letting Chuck stay in shoes that didn’t make her feel like she was going to fall over had been the compromise for Chuck allowing Foxy to pin her bangs back to complete his vision. Not having her bangs to cover her face had been a difficult thing to give up, but Foxy had been surprisingly nice and patient for a man trying to get his revenge. 

Chuck assumed it was because Foxy wanted believable chemistry with Chuck. Chuck doubted the Duchess would get jealous of her in the first place, but if Chuck spent the entire time looking like she was anxious or stressed about being around Foxy? Duchess would most likely see right through the plot. So Chuck just let things happen as much as she could, similar to when riding in Mutt with Michelle. She voiced her discomfort when it felt absolutely necessary, but otherwise, Chuck was pretty sure the ball with Foxy would be manageable. 

Especially since she wouldn’t have to dance. 

—

And honestly? Chuck had assumed now that all she had to do was go to the ball and look pretty things would be easy. And for awhile, it was. Chuck just needed to stay on Foxy’s arm as they made rounds around the party. Foxy had been right, The Duchess’s attention seemed to be on the two of them every time Chuck got brave enough to risk a glance towards her. 

In fact, if Chuck was being honest, it seemed like Duchess of Detroit had her eyes on Chuck more often than not when the younger blonde would look over at the hostess. Chuck couldn’t be sure with Duchess’s sunglasses on, but the programmer was convinced the self proclaimed royalty was watching. 

It got even worse when the Burners showed up. 

Chuck had a small little burst of panic, but Foxy was surprisingly solid, squeezing her hand and keeping Chuck from getting too lost in the moment. “You alright?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah, I guess I just wasn’t expecting to see them. I’m a little embarrassed.” Chuck looked down at the dress. “This really isn’t me.”

“Actually it is Blondie.” Foxy smiled at her in a way that seemed far too kind for the gang leader. “Just different wrapping than usual. Trust me, you look amazing. Go say hi. It’d be easier for me to network without a little goodie two shoes glued to me.” He winked and Chuck just smirked. “I’ll find you when I need you.”

It didn’t take much more convincing for Chuck to head over to the group. She couldn’t exactly tell if they did a double take at her outfit, no one said anything. Chuck assumed that was because Texas was already off somewhere with the Daddy’s Girls. Jules did not seem too thrilled about that. 

Michelle was in a gorgeous green dress and Chuck had to stop herself from starring for too long or too often. 

The blonde had been trying to casually stare at Michelle without being too creepy while the leader of the Burners was talking to Jules. Michelle hadn’t exactly been different towards Chuck, but she seemed to be a little distant. 

“Are you planning on dancing?” Clarence asked her, breaking Chuck out of her observation.

“No.” Chuck shook her head. “Foxy wanted to but I didn’t really want to embarrass myself.”

“Embarrass yourself how?” Texas said coming up to the table. “By tripping on your long ass legs and taking a bunch of people down with you?” The shorter girl asked. 

Chuck blushed and didn’t like the direct eye contact when she could usually hide behind her bangs. She looked away first and mumbled quietly. “I just don’t want to dance.”

“That’s too bad.” Clarence sort of pouted. “Will you dance with me Michelle?” 

That got Michelle’s attention. She looked between Chuck and Clarence. “Oh, I’m not sure.”

“Chuck already said she didn’t want to dance.” Clarence explained. “That seems like a waste of a good dance floor. So what do you say?”

Chuck could feel something in the back of her throat. Like a stone lodged or some sort of pressure she couldn’t explain. Before she could even hear Michelle’s reply, she waved and made some excuse about finding Foxy before rushing off into the crowd of people. 

It didn’t take long to find Foxy, but by the time she did she had already glimpsed to the dance floor too many times and seen Michelle and Clarence pressed up against each other. Each glance back got her more and more upset, and she felt practically irrational with some sort of jealous anger by the time she got to her date.

“Dance with me.” She demanded as soon as she found him. 

“What?” Foxy looked surprised. “Sorry, we can finish this later.” He said to one of Rayon’s suits. Foxy moved them to a slightly less crowded area before addressing Chuck’s request. 

“What do you mean you want to dance?!” Foxy sounded a little irritated. “We did all that practicing and then you absolutely refused and you’re just too darn cute to say no to-“

“-not to mention incredibly clumsy-“ Chuck interjected. 

“Yes, but you were doing alright, just a little shy. What changed your mind?”

Chuck pointed across the large room to the dance floor where Clarence and Michelle were laughing about something as they danced.

“Ohhhh…” Foxy cringed. “Which one are you more jealous of?” He tried to make a joke. 

“Clarence.” Chuck answered with no hesitation. 

Foxy barked out a laugh. “Well at least you are honest. But alright, I’m down. I’ll go talk to them about playing our song.” He fished into his pocket pulling out the four receiver bands they had used earlier. “You get those ready and calibrated and leave everything else to me.”

Foxy made his way over to the DJ while Chuck made sure everything was wired up correctly. Without Foxy’s suggestion she would’ve never thought of using hijacked cuffs to essentially become a puppet master, but it worked for the gang leader. He had explained that they worked well for training new recruits. It could help install a muscle memory apparently or something, but if Chuck was completely honest she had not listened that closely when Foxy had explained the tech. 

Had Foxy let Chuck take the thing apart the blonde knew she would have it figured out, but he needed the cuffs intact so he could continue using them. 

The cuffs lit up as the song that was playing came to an end. Chuck looked around to see if Foxy was heading back, and her eyes caught with Michelle who was moving quickly towards her. 

“Chuckles, can I talk to you?” Michelle asked. “Maybe with this dance?”

“I really would like to,” Chuck started her excuse.

“But I already asked for this dance.” Foxy swooped in and the cuffs lightly buzzed, clearly linking up with whatever tech Foxy was using. 

Michelle frowned and Chuck squeaked out a sorry before Foxy was leading her away, most likely right into the Duchess’s line of sight. 

“Don’t apologize.” Foxy hissed. “You agreed to do this to make her jealous, remember?” 

“I know.” Chuckles said. “And I’m sure the Duchess will be jealous.” Already the two were closing in on the center of the dance floor. Had Chuck actually been doing the dancing she was sure she would’ve fallen already; luckily Foxy’s tech was moving everything for her, or making her easier for Foxy to move himself. 

“Well yeah, that’s obvious.” They stopped dramatically, Foxy spun then dipped Chuck and the few moments her head was hanging down she could see the Duchess openly glaring daggers at her. Foxy pulled her back up and they continued their routine. “But I meant Michelle. Clearly you just decided to dance because you wanted to make her jealous.”

“Why would Michelle be jealous?” 

“Why would you dance with me if you weren’t trying to make Michelle jealous?” Foxy asked, both sounding confused and confusing Chuck at the same time. 

“Oh I can’t imagine Michelle being jealous. It’s not like she likes you or me.” Foxy looked like he was about to interrupt, but another dramatic dance move kept the two from being in talking distance. “I did it cause I was thinking of how it must feel for you at the ball. You’ve been so nice to me and I figured the least I could do was the dance so you could-“

“Okay, wait, wait, wait, there’s a lot to unpack here.” Foxy seemed to be trying to figure out what to say next. “You already told me you were jealous of Clarence. This isn’t just you doing me a favor.”

Chuck flushed. “Yes it is!” She felt her ears heat up. 

Foxy smirked down at her. “Well, even if it is, it looks like it’s still making Michelle jealous.”

“Pft, yeah right.” Chuck rolled her eyes. 

“When I dip you again look at her.” Chuck followed his instructions. Michelle looked a little grumpy, but when the two locked eyes the leader of the Burners gave her a grin and a wave. It was then Chuck realized how much of the crowd was watching her and Foxy. 

“I don’t know if she looked that jealous. But gosh, a lot of people are looking.” Chuck felt her heart speed up. 

“Well see if she looks jealous after I do this.” Foxy leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick peck, but the press of his lips against hers still startled Chuck. He pulled back and grinned. “Yeah, now look at Mic-“

Before Foxy could finish his thought or Chuck could look where Michelle was, Number 2 was between the two of them, suddenly stopping the dance. “That’s a little too much for the dance floor alright? Have some punch or mingle. Whatever all that was needs to stop.” The redhead disappeared as quickly as he had shown up. 

Foxy’s grin looked like it was going to split his face. Chuck noticed her lipstick smeared against his mouth. “Can you believe that worked? He was so upset.” Chuck couldn’t tell that since Number 2 used the same tone he always did, but maybe Foxy knew the other man better. “Alright you,” Foxy pointed at the blonde, “you need to go talk to Michelle. You didn’t see her face, but I did. I think…. I think….” Foxy seemed to ponder. “I think you should tell her how you feel. Or in the very least, you should tell her you want to dance with her. But ideally, do more of the first.” 

“Really?” Chuck’s face felt hot. She had just danced in front of a crowd. And Foxy had kissed her! Even if the two of them knew it was platonic and for show… It was still a lot. “Okay, I’ll go try for a dance, but no promises of more than that.”

Foxy just smirked and pushed her towards where Michelle and Julian were dancing. Though the walk wasn’t that far, it felt endless as Chuck tried to pump herself up for whatever she might say during the dance. Finally she made it to the duo. 

“Can I cut in Michelle?” Chuck asked after tapping on Jules’ shoulder. “I need to talk to you.”

“Do you?” Jules arched a brow. “You look like maybe you should fix your makeup before-“

“Jules, it’s fine.” Michelle interrupted. “Your lipstick is just smudged Chuckles.” Michelle’s smile looked strained. “But yes, you can cut in. I’m sure Texas would like her dancing partner back.”

“Well, she lost that opportunity when she tried to pick a fight with the Daddy’s Girls. Maybe I will see where Clarence went off to. I think he’s with Dutch and Tennison.” Jules waved at the two as he sauntered away. 

Chuck had wiped at her face trying to fix anywhere the pale white lipstick may have smudged. Jules headed off of the dance floor and Michelle held her hand out to start dancing. Chuck wiped her hands together before grabbing Michelle’s hand and putting one hand on her best friend’s waist. 

Michelle placed her free hand on Chuck’s shoulder and they began to move together. “So what’s up? Are you having a good time with Foxy?” Michelle’s smirk had an edge to it that Chuck wasn’t used to the other girl taking with her. “Seems like you are.”

“Well, it’s definitely not how I thought I’d be spending tonight.” Chuck admitted. “I thought we all would be curled up on the couch watching a scary movie or something.”

“Yeah, I suppose this isn’t our usual Friday night. But you two did look like you were having fun on the dance floor. What did Number 2 say to you two before you stopped?”

“He just told us to stop basically.” Chuck explained. “I don’t know why it made Foxy so happy to get reprimanded by Number 2, but maybe it means his plan is working. He’s trying to make the Duchess jealous.”

“Trying to make the Duchess jealous?” Michelle looked confused. “Why would he care about her? You two both looked caught up in the moment on the dance floor.”

Chuck couldn’t help but smirk. “I don’t think I’m that good of an actress, it’s just we had been practicing so much when we were getting ready it seemed like a waste to-“

“Practicing?” Michelle looked a little shocked. “You let him touch you like that before?”

“Touch me like what Michelle? How we’re touching now?” Chuck pointed out. Feeling a little bold, Chuck pulled Michele a little closer, almost pressing their two bodies together. “That’s what dancing is. And that’s what you were doing with Clarence. I wasn’t even planning on going through with Foxy’s whole plan until I saw that.” Chuck admitted. 

The wheels seemed to be turning in Michelle’s head. “So you did all that with Foxy because you saw me and Clarence dancing?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Well.. no… I mean…” Chuck struggled to figure out how to explain. 

“Chuck all of us know about your crush on Clarence. He’s not even really my date, that’s just how the pairing worked out since you weren’t there.”

“Why’d you guys even come?” Chuck finally whined out. “This was going to be a lot easier if none of you showed up.”

“What would be a lot easier?” Michelle looked like she was trying to put together a puzzle that she didn’t have all the pieces for. “Did you want to be here with Foxy alone?” 

“It would’ve been less awkward than having you see me like this.” Chuck admitted.

“Like what Chuckles?” Michelle pulled back to look over Chuck again. “You look great. I’ve never seen this much of your face before with your hair pulled back like this.” Michelle grinned. “And your legs look amazing! I don’t know if I’d pick a dress this short or tight, but there’s no denying you look so good.”

Chuck felt herself heat up. She was sure she was blushing in ugly red splotches, and she hated that she couldn’t hide behind her hair. “Thanks Mich.” She said shyly. “You look gorgeous too. You always do.” 

“Oh jeez, Chuckles, you’re gonna make me blush.” Michelle grinned for a moment, but then her face fell. “Maybe you should save the compliments for your date.”

“For Foxy? He was the one who told me to ask you to dance. I’m pretty sure now that he knows the Duchess is jealous he’s pretty much done with me.” 

“He rejected you?!” Michelle seemed to get a little furious at that. “Who does he think he is? Asking you on a date, dancing with you like that, and… and…” Michelle’s eyes dart to Chuck’s lips for a second, and had Chuck not been watching closely, she may have not even noticed it. “…and… I’m sorry Chuck, that guys a jerk!”

“Michelle, it’s fine. It wasn’t a date. I-“

“Not, it’s not okay, he’s such a creep!” Michelle started looking around the dance floor, trying to see if she could spot the older man. “I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind.” Her eyes narrowed as if she had spotted the man she was looking for. “Foxy!” The leader of the Burners called out. Michelle started storming towards him and the older man leisurely made his way towards her as well. Chuck followed behind awkwardly, trying to stop Michelle as she charged her way forward. 

“Michelle Chilton and my date. Tell me have you come to thank me?” Foxy was bragging smugly as Chuck shook her head trying to warn Foxy about Michelle’s mood but it all culminated in Foxy walking over with open arms and Michelle hitting him in in the face. 

“Oh no.” Chuck muttered. 

“What the hell?!” Foxy rubbed at his face. “This is the thanks I get fo-“

“I didn’t have the chance to tell her yet!” Chuck managed to squeak out before things could escalate further. 

“Tell me what?” 

“How about you tell me sorry?” Foxy’s attitude had gone from generous to glaring. 

“How about you tell Chuck you’re sorry for leading her on?” Michelle got back in to Foxy’s face. “Do-“

“Enough!” a very huffy Duchess pushed Michelle and Foxy apart from each other. “This is my party!” She shoved her bejeweled cane in Chuck’s face. “You have done nothing but ruin it since you got here.”

“Oh this is exactly what I was trying to avoid.” Chuck whined. She could feel her ears and face burning. She couldn’t help but pull her bangs out of the clips and hide her face. 

“Oh.” Foxy made a little sound like he had been wounded. “I didn’t spend all of that time doing your hair- for this exact moment -for you to ruin it!” 

“Sorry!” Chuck whined. 

“Don’t apologize to him, apologize to me!” The Duchess complained. “I don’t know what kind of Cinderella plot you’re trying to do but this was MY party for MY new girlfriend and you’ve done nothing but ruin it!”

“New girlfriend?” Foxy sounded beyond surprised. “I thought you are Number 2 were dating!”

“Why would you think that?” Duchess asked as she turned her attention towards Foxy. 

“Because Number 2 told me you were!” Foxy said suddenly looking flustered for the first time since Chuck had been whisked away from him at Antonio’s. It may have been the first time Chuck had ever seen Foxy look flustered. Duchess and Foxy’s attitude didn’t seem like they were exes. Chuck was beyond confused. 

“Well I didn’t exactly say that.” Number 2 showed up with Rayon in tow. “You jumped to conclusions like you always do. I just implied.”

“And he did that because I asked him to.” Rayon explained. 

“What?!” Foxy looked beyond confused and was starting to blush. 

“I played ya babe.” Number 2 said with a smirk. “Nice to see you’re still obsessed with me.”

“Obsessed with you?!” Foxy tried to laugh it off but his flushed face definitely said differently. 

“Obsessed enough to try to make the Duchess jealous when you thought we were dating.” Number 2 teased. 

“Obsessed or stupid.” Duchess said with a little glare. “But why would you ask Number 2 to do something like that dear?” Duchess asked cozying up to Rayon.

“Well it wasn’t so much as ask as I bet him that that there was no way that you could throw a party announcing our relationship that wouldn’t embarrass me in some way.” Rayon smirked. “But Number 2 figured out how to keep your attention solely on yourself. I didn’t expect the Burners to be as involved as they were though.”

“I definitely didn’t expect any of them to show up all dressed up besides the blonde.” Number 2 explained further. “And given the third outburst-“

“Third?” Chuck asked. 

“Texas has been busy.” Michelle rubbed the back of her neck. 

“-I think it would be a good idea if you and your gang called it an early night Michelle.” Number 2 finished suggesting. 

“Are we being kicked out?” Michelle asked raising an eyebrow. “If you don’t want us here maybe stop inviting us to things Duchess.” She said as if she was trying to bargain her way out of Duchess’s mandatory events. 

“It’s just a suggestion.” Duchess said with a sharp glare. “But if you don’t stop making such a scene,” She swung her cane back towards Chuck, “Don’t expect me to do you any more favors. Or forgive any more of your stunts.”

Part of Chuck bristles, but that part basically dissipated when she had pulled her bangs in front of her face. The Duchess and Rayon walked off together with Number 2 following and Foxy trailing behind starting to fight with the redhead. That may have not been the right word. Foxy was getting worked up and still blushing and Number 2 was just smirking at the shorter man. 

“I’m a little confused.” Michelle admitted. “Care to explain to me over a dance?” Michelle held out her hand again. 

“I am also confused.” Chuck said. “But I can tell you what I know over the dance.” The blonde moved closer to the brunette. The two started to dance again as Chuck started to explain. “So basically I had made the wrong assumption that Duchess and Foxy were exes. Because Foxy kept going on about how I was going to make the Duchess so jealous.”

“Well you clearly did.” Michelle added in. “I don’t think she would’ve been as jealous if you didn’t look like this.” Michelle ran a hand over the sparkly dress clinging to Chuck’s hips. 

The blonde bristled. “What is that supposed to mean?” She snapped.

Michelle’s eyes snapped up to look at the taller girl. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way Chuckles. You heard me before, you look great. If you were dressed like this all the time I don’t even know if I would be able to focus with how jealous I would be.” Michelle admitted before her face soured a little. 

Chuck could’t help but laugh. “Michelle, this look took hours of crafting by Foxy, I couldn’t replicate it alone, and even if I could, there would be no reason for you to be jealous of me. I’m still the same loser under all of this.”

“Not a loser.” Michelle said adamantly. “And not jealous of you.” Michelle started to blush. “I would be jealous of people looking at you.”

“Jealous of me getting attention? I mean unlikely. Have you seen yourself Michelle? You look effortlessly beautiful and sexy at the same time. ”

Michelle sighed dramatically. Her face stayed flushed. “That’s not what I meant, but I don’t think you’re getting it. Can you finish explaining what happened tonight?”

“Oh right, so Foxy wanted to make Duchess jealous so he had me practice the dance. I know it looked like a lot, but it was really more just trusting Foxy to be strong enough to do most of the work.”

“Trusting Foxy?!” Michelle’s eyebrows raised. “You barely trust me to drive Mutt, I can’t believe you’d trust that guy.”

“Yeah, to be honest, I really didn’t. But like I said, when I saw you and Clarence dancing I… found the courage to go along with Foxy’s plans. I could… relate.”

“I already said that it was just how the pairings worked out. If I would’ve know I could’ve stopped all that with you and Foxy from happening by not dancing with Clarence, believe me I would’ve. You know I don’t like Clarence.” Michelle’s eyes seemed to be pleading with Chuck. 

“I know Michelle, I wasn’t jealous of you with Clarence I was jealous of-OH!” A light bulb seemed to go off in Chuck’s head. A big grin suddenly spread across the blonde’s face. “Oh gosh Mich, I hope I’m reading this right.” She said before grabbing the brunette’s face in her hands and kissing the other girl. The kiss was quick, mostly a press of lips against each other. When Michelle’s hands on Chuck’s hips tightened and pulled the taller girl closer, Chuck couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

When the two pulled away Chuck could practically see sparkles in Michelle’s eyes. “Woah.” The younger girl said.

“Foxy told me to tell you that I like you.” Chuck explained. 

“Oh.” Michelle was still blushing. “So do you think we should do that again?” Chuck nodded and Michelle practically launched herself at the other girl. The kiss was just starting to deepen when the Duchess stormed over and pushed the two apart. 

“Are you kidding me?!” The older woman was pretty livid. “You are not turning my party into your little get together!” She was fuming. “GET THE FUCK OUT!” She yelled, before her demeanor swiftly changed. “But congratulations both of you, we ALL saw it coming, and we should do a double date soon,” her smile melted off of her face, “BUT not at my PARTY! This is about me and Rayon not you baby bi Burners.” During the Duchess’s little rant she had been pushing the couple closer and closer to the exit. “Now Sayanora, Aloha, good bye,” Duchess shoved them out then peeked her head through the door. “I’ll toss the rest of the Burners out in a few more minutes so you two have a little privacy.” She waved before slamming the door with a loud click. 

“That was a bit of a mood whiplash.” Chuck said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get kicked out of somewhere so peacefully.” The blonde said with a giggle. 

“Yeah, I’m still processing the whole kissing my best friend.” Michelle admitted. 

“Oh.” Chuck said quietly. “Do you regret it?” She sounded very insecure and anxious. 

“Not at all Chuckles!” Michelle grabbed the girl’s face in her hands. “I was wondering about when we could do kiss again.” Michelle paused and then grinned. “Does now work for you?” 

“It does.” Chuck said with a grin. 

They kissed many times.

**Author's Note:**

> this is every cliche i could but i love it and i miss that fandom everyday. this was also semi-based on the tumblr prom in 2012 cause im pretty sure both of my dates were motorcity fans. 
> 
> live fast, live free 
> 
> [please comment if you like or even if you just wanna whine about how much you miss motorcity fandom at it's peak]


End file.
